


Conditions

by Mayamelissa



Series: Odds and Enders of Hero, Champion, Herald [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blackmail, Dom!Alistair, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Dubious Consent, Extortion, F/M, Is that the right way to right that tag?, Past Relationship(s), poor attempts to regain love lost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamelissa/pseuds/Mayamelissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This small story arc that will at some point go into Third Times a Savior is inspired by a Dragon Age Kink Meme. I like that site. It helps inspire. Especially when I couldn't for the life of me figure out I was going to let handle Caffeine's reunion with her one time fiance and Grey Warden lover now that he's King and all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the prompt:
> 
> After In Hushed Whispers, when Alistair shows up to tell the mages to shove off, he realizes that Inquisitor Trev/Lav/Cad strongly resembles his long-lost Warden love (she was killed fighting the archdemon or refused to be his mistress). In order to let her take the mages to Haven, he orders her to pay for them by spending the night with him. He is fully aware that she's unwilling, and just doesn't care.
> 
> Preferred:  
> * Leliana tells her to go along with it for the good of the Inquisition  
> * Alistair kissing her tears while he fucks her  
> * "Good girl"  
> * Warden stamina  
> * She does end up orgasming at some point  
> * default Inquisitor name; default Warden name (of whichever species/background you pick)
> 
> Only if you want to:  
> * Alistair ordering that every time the Inquisition needs to cross Ferelden territory, Inky has to pay the toll  
> * If you want to go for suuuuuper fucked-up, Alistair eventually decides that he's in a sick kind of love with her and wants to make her queen/ she's developed Stockholm syndrome and thinks she's in love too

“Alistair, you have got to have lost your fucking mind.”

 

He looked at Caffeine with a smirk. That god damned smirk he had once used when they were together all those years ago before she’d killed the archdemon, been ripped away by time magic from a happy marriage and great sex life.

 

“You want the mages, Caffeine. I want you. It makes sense.”

 

“To basically whore myself out to you so we can take the mages?” she exclaimed. The very knowledge they were having this kind of discussion made her blood run cold. “I’ve just been victimized by time magic… again! I saw people I care about be ripped apart by demons and die to get me back here! I watched Connor kill himself so he would not become possessed!” Her voice warbled as she fought back tears. “And now you want me to agree to sleep with you so we can take the mages with us to close the Breach?!”

 

What kind of special level of hell had she landed in?

 

“And to allow the Inquisition’s forces to cross Ferelden’s borders for business.”

 

Her sorrow was being overrun by her blossoming anger. She opened her mouth but there were no words she could form. 

 

“I want you, Caffeine. It’s been far too long without you in my arms.”

 

For a moment she saw him again. The Warden she’d fallen in love with, the one she had wanted to spend the rest of her life with. To join him in ways she hadn’t been able to in over 10 years was something a part of her desperately wanted. But all the warm feelings were ruined by the fact he was propositioning her to warm his bed in exchange for the mages and letting the Inquisition work within Ferelden.

 

“Become the King of Ferelden’s whore to save the world,” she laughed dryly. His expression darkened at her simplification but she ignored it. Tense silence filled the room as they stood facing each other. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, a part of her whispered. Alistair is hardly the least repulsive person who could have suggested this kind of arrangement. And she'd missed him too.  


 

She sighed. “We’ll need to draw up a contract if we’re really going to do this,” Caffeine said. She might have been tranquil as emotionless as her voice was. He gave her that smirk again. “Don’t you trust me?”

 

“I hope that was rhetorical.”

 

Alistair looked at her, his expression sober. “Caffeine,” he said in that way he used to as he walked up to her, reaching for her. She stepped back. “Please don’t. Not right now. Let’s just work on the outlines of a deal.”

 

Though his expression twisted momentarily into disappointment, he acquiesced to her demands. “You may take the children and elderly members of the rebellion with you back to Haven for now. The adults including Grand Enchanter Fiona will be here in Redcliff castle as prisoners until you return with a negotiator. We will discuss all details then.” He then walked out of the room and she followed, praying she could keep a good poker face until this was over with.

 

*-*-*

 

“This is completely unacceptable,” Cullen said. “He cannot be serious!”

 

“Personally I would agree with you. However these kinds of arrangements are not often unheard of,” Josephine said in her best diplomatic tone. Leliana said and did nothing. Cassandra looked at Caffeine. “This cannot be the only way.”

 

“He won’t give us the mages unless I sleep with him. And he’ll ban any Inquisition forces from entering Ferelden and its territories.”

 

“Is he mad?" Cullen asked. "Part of the reason the region is even remotely stable right now and the fact the Tevinter threat is gone is because the Inquisition went in to help curb the violence!”

 

“Perhaps. But now he is taking an official stance on the matter, one that could lead to war if we do not negotiate a deal.”  


 

Caffeine fought back a sneer to Leliana's words. The former bard was probably enjoying this despite her calm demeanor.

 

“A deal which makes us no better than some of the people we fight against,” Cullen interjected. “Demanding those kinds of… terms-”

 

“Can we just stop talking about it,” Caffeine pleaded. “The longer we discuss this bull shit, the longer we leave The Breach open and the mages prisoners in Redcliff.”

 

“You cannot be willing to-”

 

“You think I want to do this?!” Caffeine practically shouted at Cullen. “I never wanted to become some whore, having sex in exchange for political favors!” She slammed her hands down on the war table. “And let’s face it: _that_ is the door this is opening! We have to operate in both Ferelden and Orlais especially if we’re to fucking stop the Elder One’s plans! The King of Ferelden will declare war upon the Inquisition if we don’t agree to this."

 

“She’s right,” Leliana acknowledged. Caffeine stopped herself from shooting the spymaster a look. 

 

"And what happens if another monarch or nobleman gets wind of this and decides to do the same thing? Caffeine, you are not some piece of meat or gem we can dangle in front of every lecherous... person... we come in contact with."

 

"He's doing this because he misses me. I'm not in any way condoning it but I'm certain he just is using the mages as an excuse for us to be together one more night after so long apart. The idea he wants to try reigniting things this way though. it makes my skin crawl. He was the last person I would have thought to pull this maneuver and honestly I think he just came up with it spur of the moment. If we're lucky he'll call the arrangement off once I get back there with Josephine. He knows I don't go back on my words and we need the mages."

 

"You truly think he will apologize and turn them over to you?" Leliana asked in disbelief.

 

Caffeine couldn't stop herself. "Well he didn't resort to seeking comfort in your more than willing arms after I supposedly died in spite of your best efforts to get him there now did he?" she snapped. The tension could have been cut with a knife as they all processed the accusation. Caffeine looked over at Josephine. "I will need you or someone you trust to come with me back to Redcliff to make up the agreement. I’m not going to verbally commit to something this just to have him heap extra conditions on it after the night is over.”

 

“Of course. I will see to this personally.”

 

“Cassandra, Leliana, and Cullen work with Varric in regards to setting up those Harry Potter tents of mine. We’ll need them to deal with the influx of new residents once I get back. They arrived before the onslaught along with my phylacteries. They don’t require any magical assistance in erecting-”

 

She stopped herself, letting her mouth twist in disdain. Poor choice of words. A heavy pause filled the room before Cullen replied, “As you wish.” Cassandra and Leliana nodded.

 

“When can we leave?”

 

“In the morning at earliest,” Josephine informed her.

 

“Fine. I’ll be in my cabin if anyone needs me.”

 

Meeting adjourned, she strode out of the war room and turned to go down the pathway towards her cabin. No, wait. She needed a bottle of something really strong. She changed her direction towards the tavern to see what Flissa had. Hopefully the bar matron had some Dragon’s Piss secluded somewhere.

 

“Ah, there you are!”

 

Dorian caught her attention and went towards her. “I really don’t think now is a good time to chat Dorian,” she warned him as he smiled. “I know, but if we don’t talk now I doubt we’ll have much time since you’re leaving for Redcliff soon to collect the rest of the Rebel Mages. Although why we didn’t bring them all back with us still puzzles me.”

 

They entered the Singing Maiden and went up to the bar. “Flissa, I need at least one bottle of the strongest alcohol you have,” she said.

 

“At once, Herald.”

 

She decided against correcting her once more and with a glad nod, she received 2 very large bottles of an unmarked variety. “Just be careful when pouring it. It eats the table varnish and can put holes in your clothes.”

 

“And with any luck will knock me into unconsciousness,” Caffeine added. “How much?”

 

“You’re not allowed to pay for your drinks and you know it.”

 

Caffeine shot her a half feigned look of irritation. “I swear you will learn to regret that declaration one of these days.”

 

“Only if you don’t manage to save the world again,” Flissa shot back. “Now go and enjoy yourself. I’ll send Naomi with your dinner later if I don’t see you. Maybe an extra plate in case you have company?” The proprietress glanced at Dorian in a not subtle way.

 

“That’s fine. Thanks Flissa.”

 

“My pleasure.”


	2. Chapter 2

So much for a single night in his bed.

 

He wanted her to spend a week in Denerim to begin with as the initial ‘payment’. Every month that the Inquisition’s forces worked within Ferelden’s borders, he was owed 2 nights of companionship. She would share his sleeping quarters whenever she was around and he would share her’s should he come visiting.

 

“You know I could die while closing the Breach, right?”

 

Alistair smiled. “I know you’ll survive,” he said. She scowled at him but didn’t say what she wanted to just in case he got ideas. Josephine studied the proposed deal. “It says here you will officially confirm that her ladyship as the Hero of Ferelden as part of the agreement. This will no doubt bolster support for the Inquisition.”

 

“The story of being the Herald of Andraste will be even more impressive once the truth is revealed. Faith in the Inquisition will increase at least in terms with the Ferelden citizenry when they are told how the person who ended the Blight was merely misplaced and not killed.”

 

Caffeine blinked as she realized something. “Don’t I get a boon for that?” she asked. Alistair didn’t even bat an eyelash as he explained, “Only if we confirm it officially. As it stands we don’t need to give it any mind. Most people think you perished when you delivered the killing blow to the arch demon. It’s easy enough to continue with that tale should this deal fall through.”

 

“I can’t leave here without the mages and you know it,” Caffeine said sternly.

 

“Yes, that’s right. Funny how things work out isn’t it?” Alistair stated.

 

Josephine cleared her throat. “The agreement looks solid and well founded. Lady Johnson, if you would like to re-read it and add anything.” Caffeine nodded and scanned the words on the parchment carefully. She couldn’t find a single thing in there that she would change. Well, minus the whole ‘sex with Alistair so the Inquisition can work in Ferelden and the mages could come with them to seal the Breach’ parts.

 

“And this arrangement will last for as long as the Inquisition is in power or one of us dies, I assume,” Caffeine said. Alistair nodded. The blonde woman sighed as she closed her eyes. “I’ve got nothing to add. It looks acceptable, Lady Montilyet.”

 

The treatise was officiated and soon the mages led by Grand Enchanter Fiona were set to go to their new headquarters in Haven. They sent a raven to Leliana to alert the rest of the Inner Circle of their success while Josephine promised she and the soldiers could escort their new allies while Caffeine went back to Denerim with Alistair.

 

“Better to get it over with?”

 

“I didn’t-”

 

Caffeine shook her head. “No, Josephine, I understand. And I agree. Besides I don’t want to see the looks on their faces until this is all dealt with.”

 

“For what it is worth, you are doing the Inquisition a great service. I just wish it did not have to be like this.”

 

Part of her was grateful for Josephine’s words. Another part whispered the Ambassador meant it because this could potentially harm the Inquisition’s standing, even if Alistair confirms she was the Hero of Ferelden. People finding out in one way or another that the Herald of Andraste basically slept with the King of Ferelden to secure the mages to seal the Breach? As honorable in a way it was, it still more than a little distasteful.

 

_ You’ve had worse incidents of sleeping with someone. _

 

_ Leave Cullen out of this. At least Alistair knows what he’s asking. Cullen was having a lyrium induced incident. _

 

_ You two had sex, only to find out in the morning he was blacked out when he came to you and couldn’t remember a damn thing. You lied and told him you found him drunk at the tavern and brought him to your home since it was closer! He still doesn’t have a fucking clue! _

 

_ That secret dies with me and Varric. Now go back to your hidey hole. _

 

Arms, strong and familiar, wrapped around her waist and she suppressed the urge to lean into them. “The mages are on their way with your ambassador and soldiers,” Alistair said. He drew her against him when she did not do so of her own volition. “We’re alone for now.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

She kept looking ahead of her, trying to act as disinterested as possible. Part of her whispered it was unfair to Alistair she act like this. That was definitely the part of her that still loved the man she knew. Too bad that part kept ignoring this reunion was only because he wouldn’t have let the mages go unless she slept with him.

 

“It’s so good to hold you again. Even like this.”

 

Caffeine sighed, closing her eyes and slightly shaking her head. Grabbing hold of his arms, she unclasped them and stepped back so she could look at him. “Let’s get one thing straight, _Your Majesty_ ,” she told him. “This arrangement of ours is strictly business. Whatever genuine affection there would have been? Any true reciprocation to your own? It was gone the moment you insisted on this. The man I loved and had wanted to spend the rest of my life with all those years ago would never have forced me into becoming his whore.”

 

He also would have flinched at her words and apologized. Instead this Alistair, the King of Ferelden, merely looked at her. “We leave in an hour,” he informed her, the earlier warmth he’d had in his voice gone. “I’ll have the servants make sure your belongings are safely stowed away.”

  
And with that he left Caffeine alone.


End file.
